My Head Holds a Secret My Hearts Can't Protect
by Allons-ee Bah Gum
Summary: Academy days for Koschei and Theta, my OTP. I'm being super-paranoid with my rating here, I think :/ Please R&R :)


A/N: A Theta/Koschei oneshot I wrote a while ago. Please R&R, it would be much appreciated! :)

**My Head Holds a Secret My Hearts Can't Protect**

**"And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat,**  
**I tried to find the sound.**  
**But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**  
**So darkness I became." **

**~ Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

They ran. Every moment passed by faster and faster until each one splintered into eternity. Frozen forever. _Perfect_, the younger, blonde boy thought. Each breathe they drew nourished their aching lungs. But it wasn't enough. Their respiratory bypass' launched into action. Yet they did not stop. Running on adrenaline, urged on by the fear of being caught, the two adolescent boys tore through the grass leaving twin trails in their wake as if they were parting the Red Sea itself. The Citadel grew smaller and far less significant in the boys' eyes, although neither had ever really cared for the Academy nor the High Council. What they both longed for was freedom. So they ran. Unwilling to bridge the distance they'd set in motion.

Wind whipped at their ears and long blades at their legs. Donning traditional red robes trimmed with gold and embroidered with the Prydon symbol and words, a thought occurred to the fair-haired boy, that _Were it not for the hair atop our heads, we could hide forever in these red pastures._ Both boys had discarded their head wear and as the blonde boy chanced a look at his taller comrade, he marveled at the way his raven locks danced in the breeze. The way it glistened like treacle as the twin suns shone down on it. The way each tousled strand defied all attempts at reining in the curls. The way-

In hindsight, he really should have been looking where he was going.

"Ouch," he blinked, pushing up with his stinging palms. Koschei leant up, and before him Theta was grinning like a madman, his face flush. Whether it'd been from the run or him laughing, Koschei was uncertain. Still, he offered a hand.

They ambled for a while, catching their breath until the suns persuaded them into the shade. Theta suggested a nearby tree and as they slumped at the base, Koschei felt him in his mind seeking access. He relented, as he always did. As he always would. They lay there, side-by-side, heads supported by the trunk. Squinting up at the sky, Koschei thought the thin branches appeared like hairline fractures against the harsh rays of the star and Theta agreed with a smile, noting on how Kos always had a way with words. They'd run so far the trees here had lost their silver foliage, whilst the ones in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude were permanent argent seas. The smaller boy preferred these forests. They spoke a hard truth; that everything ends. _Not everything_, Theta clutched for his hand, entwining their fingers and tilted his head to face him. Koschei's breath hitched. Soft lips pressed against his own and a sudden surge of want overpowered any sense left in him. He was addled by this boy. Everything he did had such a profound effect on him. The kiss broke too suddenly for Koschei's liking and he pouted at the loss of contact. Theta smiled that smile._ Oh that smile. _

"They'll be wondering where we are," Kos interjected before he lost all control.

Theta nuzzled at the crook between his shoulder and neck, "Let them wonder."

They lay unmoving for hours, just sharing idle thoughts and moments of days gone by which had left an imprint on their souls. A bookmark in every memory, so they may walk from one day to another. The first day they met. They first time they kissed. The Untempered Schism. Theta noticed Koschei's reluctance to share that memory, but he respected his wish and brushed it aside. Theta held nothing back. The same could not be said for the other boy.

But as the day threatened to end, Koschei found himself ironically wishing for more time. He turned his head back to face his fellow deserter. The dusklight echoed off his skin, creating a golden aura which contrasted deeply with his ebony hair. If ever the self-proclaimed title of his species was to fit a person, it was now. To Koschei, he embodied everything a Time Lord should be. He almost pitied other people; they spent their lives seeking perfection. He'd already found his. He shared that thought with him and observed the golden glow blush. Theta pressed forward and replied with another kiss, this one hungrier than before. His hand came up to hold Koschei's head in place as he nipped at his plump bottom lip, urging for entry. Koschei parted his lips and the taller boy's tongue claimed his mouth. This action eased a moan out of the younger boy. He felt the tip of Theta's nose pressed against his face and his left hand tracing down his neck to his shoulder blade, pausing to massage the muscles, then moving down to his side. He pulled him closer. After a few minutes, Koschei relinquished any command of the situation and let the older boy take mastery. He retorted by straddling above his hips, pinning them down with his wiry legs at either side.

It was a dance they knew well.

After a long bout of fervent love-making, night had blanketed the two boys, and so they lay in each other's arms. They lay until everything stopped. All worry and sound, all discontent and light and uncertainty. Koschei was sure they could lie here until time itself ended, "Will we be like this forever?"

"We have all the time in the world," Theta murmured.

Koschei paused, "I want to show you something."

Koschei rested his forehead against Theta's own. With every mocking beat, he heard the very sound of war and death and insanity. It promised depravity, disdain and betrayal and it pounded in Theta's ears. Closer and closer. He tried to pull back, but Koschei kept him close. The taunting pulse echoed Theta's own heartbeats but it did not assure life. It was endless. It was hopeless. Theta shot back and glared with unmeasurable fear.

"What's in your head?!"

He ran. As far away from the drums as he could get. As far away from death. And he vowed he would never stop.

Broken and afraid, Koschei watched as the last piece of his sanity slipped between his fingers like sand. Forever belonged to no one. And Koschei finally understood, that everything ends.


End file.
